The Awakening
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: Desperation only left her an alternative to avoid being consumed by those caustic feelings: take a step to a new awakening.


**Hi, Mina-san!**

 **Well this is the translation from spanish into english of my short story (El despertar) made by me. "El despertar" is the short story I own from my other account (AnnaBlackBradbury), but as I can't enter (I don't know why) I put the translation here. The idea is to share this drabble to more people. I have to say that english is not my mother language, so if you see mistakes or errors, please, forgive me.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-0o0-**

The wind blew mildly, but her body was cold. Why did she feel so frost? Why if little time ago she was so warm?

She ran and ran and she kept running. She did not know how much time she had kept on that way, but the reason was not something of importance for her. She just wanted to leave... she wanted to run away... she wanted to forget... she wanted to walk away... she wanted...

Her legs moved at a speed they would never have achieved except by the pressure that her mind desperately demanded of them. She was anguished, desperated, fill with great sadness and with another feeling that she could not discern, but it was a horrible feeling, a feeling that it was not nice, any of those feelings were pleasurable, because they grew and kept growing, they were manifested in a awful way. Her chest was dreadfully heavy. The pit of her stomach it seemed hollow, it was as if a black hole was born in it, a hole that was getting bigger and bigger.

 **"Why...?", she thought, "Why did this happen?"**

Suddenly, her legs fluttered and fell on the cold ground in a very abrupt manner. Her knees had been hurt, and something sharp had been nailed into one. It was the tip of an arrow, so she took it from the flesh, and the wound began to bleed, then it down through the tibia, the ankle and finally spilled to the ground and it was absorbed by the ground.

On that moment, She was aware of her tiredness. She stood up as she could. She could not keep running, but the mix of overwhelming and deadly feelings remained latent on her, and they forced her to keep fleeing from where she came, even walking.

 **"Keep growing..."**

It seemed as if her inner self -whether her soul or whatever ruled her being- was still invaded by those caustic feelings that were about to overflow.

 **"I can't... I can't..."**

They kept piling up inside of her, She felt like it was going to explode...

 **"I can't resist... Did you plan it from the beginning?", she asked to** _ **him**_ **even if** _ **he**_ **was not present.**

As the evil thoughts corroded her, the skeletal trees became more grislier, more baleful and with deformed and terrifying faces that seemed to expand their narrow branches toward her as if they wanted to trap her and make her part of their misery.

 **"I don't understand..."**

She screamed painfully as she stumbled over one of those creepy branches that looked like a severed limb purposely as a sick and twisted attempt to capture her.

She stared at the branch, staring wide-eyed and a look that indicated that she was about to lose her sanity. It seemed that the branch tried to come to life only to drag her towards the scarlet of the moonlight did not arrive, but why? Why did those branches want to take her?

The blood on her knee kept dropping, this time it seemed like more blood was coming out of her. She tried to wipe it off because it no longer allowed her to see her skin, but she was horrified when she realized that the wound that at first was only a small cut, had become a much larger gash that showed her bone bathed in blood.

She wanted to stand up again but her body did not obey her orders. She was paralyzed, seeing how the full moon seemed to overflow with carmine to the point of almost spilling. The moon looked impressive and shattering. She did not want to keep looking, but the fact of changing her look did not help her at all. Now she looked at the horrifying trees that suddenly had faces of which they emphasized their abominable crooked mouths.

Soon, a murmur of voices started to say her name, they were ghostly voices that claimed dragging her to the perpetual darkness, from which they come.

"STOP!", she cried out.

Her eyes began to shed tears of fear. However, it was not just that ...

"Why do you want me?!"

"Because you are like us...", answered the strange beings in a murmur.

"I'm not!", she was desperate and absolutely terrified.

This time there was no response, but instead she felt that stunted, deformed limb -similar to an arm- gripped her ankle tightly. At that very moment, she gaze the limb and tried desperately to release the grip, however, the limb would not let her go. She struggled on a pool of blood that continued gushing out from her large wound. At what moment had her blood turned into a puddle?

"Let yourself go... you know that you don't have anywhere else to go... You belong to the darkness ...", again those spectral voices spoke to her.

"NO! NO! NO!", she groaned.

She felt the limb drag her with a sweeping force little by little as the glow of the bleeding moon did not reach.

"STOP IT!"

 **"How did this happen?", she thought with an expression of deep panic as she moved her arms frantically trying to grab onto the dead grass and stabbed her nails in the ground with exasperation, "Why did I end up like this ...?"**

The young woman knew that something was wrong, deep down, in the deepest part of her soul, she knew that all that sick event it was provoked due to something that had broken her, it was due to something that had made her fall into a morbid madness.

"I CAN'T DEAL WITH IT ANYMOREE! TELL ME WHY!", she shouted at the emptiness with a broken voice as if _he_ could heard her. Her voice was heard furious and mad. "Why did you do it if you knew that I would do whatever for you?! TELL ME! TELL MEEEEEEEEEE!", she kept groaning with an enormous need to get the most insignificant answer that would soothe what no longer could be content.

"Do you want to be free?", a misterious voice said.

Suddenly, everything around her was quiet, suddenly she stoped screaming, and the infernal creatures had once again become in mere naked trees. It was as if the horrifying creatures that had possessed the trees had been frightened by that husky, deformed voice that could scarcely be cataloged as human. The voice had come out from nowhere and seemed to be heard from anywhere. However, the young woman gave thanks to the strange being who had freed her from being carried into eternal darkness. Nevertheless, she still...

"Do you want to be free?", the voice asked her again.

"Who are you?", she finally answer.

"That is not the correct question."

The cold wind blew wildly through her hair again.

"The correct question is what can I do for you", the voice kept talking.

"What is that?", she asked.

The grim voice laughed in a creepy and horrible way.

"I can see it... that is kept growing inside of you... it is about to devour you... about to overflowing you... But I can release you..."

She could not see the physical body of that creature, but she felt as if he smiled as if enjoying the situation.

"Can you really do it?"

There was no answer, but she knew that being was still there, anywhere. However, the creature did not deign to respond because, previously, he had answered her question and he did not want to waste time with redundancies that were not necessary.

"What do you want in exchange?", asked the young woman.

"Arise...", it was the only answer the creature said.

"What do you mean?", she did not understand.

The blood was still coming out, as the icy wind blew softly and cruelly at the contact with her already iceish skin.

That unbearable feeling was kept growing unutterably inside of her. She still felt an overwhelming fear that was reaching colossal levels. The whole situation was totally supernatural, but even if it seemed incredible -or at least at that very moment-, what terrified her the most, what hurts her the most, what else it filled her with that other corrosive feeling was precisely the mixture of all those feelings: fear, desperation, pain, sadness. At any moment those feelings would destroy her, and if that happened... she could never...

"Do it.", she finally decided.

Again, even if she could not really see him, she saw a great smile of satisfaction drawn in the creature's non-face.

And that was the last thing she saw before to be reborn.

Once again, the wind blew mildly... a raw wind... which encouraged an _awakening_...

The young woman stood up effortlessly from the bloodied ground. The deep and large wound no longer seemed to ache and had stopped bleeding. However, she could clearly see into the cut red flesh the bone that was quite visible.

Her head was down and her eyes were covered by her messy hair fringe. Her lips draw a perfect horizontal line, devoid of that highlighted panic expression that she had even a few moments ago, in fact, the features revealed by the reddish light of the moon showed a disturbing stoicism for anyone who could see her.

The wind blew again, this time it was stronger with a hellish howl that lashed the squalid trees that seemed to have terrified faces on their old trunks facing the new resurrection. On the other hand, the ghostly sound emitted by what seemed to be an enthusiastic wind, welcomed to whatever had been born from the bowels of the murk.

Suddenly, a crooked smile that showed the girl's white teeth were drawn on her face. And a great crazed eye with the dilated pupils of ecstasy emerged from its great fringe.

"You forget... I arise..."

She began to walk slowly and quietly on the path of slim trees, while these leaned toward the young woman. The trees were forced to bow by the imposing wind that made them revere the young woman who was bathed by the bloody full moon.

-0o0-

 **OK, till here! What do you say, people? It was confusing? Ok, lets do this again. "What?!", you all people must say. Ok, the thing is that this drabble is only a fragment of a future long story that I will write, that's why the name of the young woman is unknown. what is the wrong news? well... I only will write the whole story in spanish. Yes! I'm so sorry, please don't kill me. The thing is that it takes me a lot of time translating and as this is short I promised my spanish readers I would do it and here it is. Possibly, I'll be able to translate short stories as this.**

 **Well, I hope you had enjoyed it.**

 **Do I deserve a review?**

 **Oh! Almost forget it! I have two AMVs from my stories "Extraña encrucijada" translated as "Strange Crossroads" and "Tribulaciones" translated as "Tribulations". The name of the videos are "Kagome x Goku AMV" and "Hizoka vs Gon y un amor imposible AMV" The chanel is "AMV Crack" It has a picture of N° 18 from Dragon Ball Super XD. Please like and suscribe if you like the videos.**

 **Now, yes! Bye, bye!**


End file.
